


В любви и на войне все средства хороши

by 2crazy4thisworld



Series: Стив и Солдат [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Memory Loss, Winter Soldier/Steve Rogers - Freeform, no memory retrieval, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2crazy4thisworld/pseuds/2crazy4thisworld
Summary: Стив – гениальный стратег. Ну правда, он готов испробовать любую тактику, лишь бы привлечь на свою сторону Зимнего Солдата. Почему бы тогда не использовать тот факт, что он – самый горячий супергерой на планете? (Возможно.)Рассказ о том, как Стив соблазняет Зимнего Солдата и вынуждает его сдаться, Солдат ухаживает за ним, дарит украденные драгоценности и плюшевые мишки Тедди, и всё бы ничего, только эта история немного печальнее, чем вам может показаться на первый взгляд.





	В любви и на войне все средства хороши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dick Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168561) by [anenglishwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenglishwolf/pseuds/anenglishwolf). 



> Плюшевый мишка **[Me To You](https://www.characterwise.co.uk/me-to-you-24-bear-love-you-padded-hearts)** – подарок Зимнего Солдата по случаю ухаживания, вместе с дорогущими камнями, предпочтительно сапфирами под цвет глаз Стива.
> 
> В этом фике нет настоящего Баки, только Зимний Солдат/Стив.
> 
> KISS THE COCK = поцелуй член (cock также имеет значение «петух»)  
> kiss the cook = поцелуй повара  
> LICK THE DICK = лизни член

Уже после всего случившегося, Наташа начнёт насмехаться над его тактикой, называя его «Матой Хари», при этом интересуясь, не был ли он тайно обучен соблазнению для выполнения особо важных операций.

– Я сделал то, что нужно было сделать, – раздражённо и резко ответит Стив, тут же вспыхнув как любой краснощёкий Американский герой. – Я – стратег, мэм. Ты вправду думаешь, что в такой ситуации я бы не использовал всё оружие из своего арсенала?

Но в первые мгновения, когда он, наконец, приходит в себя на берегу реки и замечает нависшего над ним Зимнего Солдата и хеликарриер, всё ещё разваливающийся в воздухе, в его голове нет ни намека на какой-то конкретный, обдуманный план. Скорее некий инстинкт срабатывает, когда он понимает, что сейчас слишком травмирован и ослаблен, что навязать хоть какое-то подобие эффективного боя. Только один вариант действия остаётся, и он пользуется им. Так что, если хотите, можете, с натяжкой, назвать, этот приём тактикой.

Ничто не указывает на то, что это сработает, и Господь знает, когда Зимний Солдат был всё ещё Баки Барнсом, это был именно Стив, кто лежал ночи напролёт, сгорая изнутри. Практически в том же смысле, что монашки в Воскресной Школе Сестры Марии объясняли им, что уж лучше под венец, чем потом гореть в аду за свои грехи. Но если он не мог выйти замуж за Баки (а он был вполне уверен, что это было невозможно, к несчастью), единственное, что ему оставалось – это сгорать от желания. Тогда он был уверен, как в том, что не мог выйти замуж за Баки, так и в том, что ему вообще ничего с ним не светило. Баки никогда не показывал своей заинтересованности, а уж Стив изо всех сил старался её разглядеть.

Сейчас же, если, конечно, Стив не сходит с ума, ему кажется, что, возможно, он видит некие признаки и намёки. Для начала, Солдат не сбежал к чёрту на кулички и не оставил Стива тонуть в Гудзоне, что что-то, да значит. Последнее, что Стив помнит, это как пузырьки воздуха покидали его лёгкие, исчезая в грязной речной воде. Собственно, первый логический вывод, к которому он приходит, заключается в том, что Солдат достаточно сильно беспокоится за безопасность его шкуры, чтобы вытянуть его на берег реки.

Сначала логический вывод, а потом наблюдение: он совсем близко к нему. На четвереньках, прямо над Стивом, к тому же, пялится на него, да так, что, если честно, Стиву становится не по себе, учитывая, что в данную секунду в его глазах нет ни намека на то, что он его узнает. Он наблюдает за Стивом так, словно Стив – его жертва? Сейчас это было бы разумным заключением, учитывая, сколько сил он затратил на поимку своей добычи. Но разве охотник, который подстрелил и ранил свою жертву, не должен следом добить её? Солдат – Баки – просто смотрит на Стива. Внимательно на него смотрит, разглядывает лицо, пялится на его торс, при этом скорее оценивая состояние его жизненно важных центров, чем ища уязвимые точки для последнего смертоносного удара. Ну, в общем, он его оценивает, типа того.

В глазах Баки нет ни проблеска, нет, – ничего, что бы указывало на то, что он вернулся, а Зимний Солдат убрался восвояси. Но его зрачки расширены. И его дыхание медленное. И с тех пор, как он очнулся здесь, в этом непонятном неузнаваемом веке, Стив успел пройтись с Сэмом по нескольким гей-барам. Потому что, почему бы и нет? Если всем теперь плевать, ему тоже нечего скрывать. И теперь он может отличить, когда кто-то его заинтересованно оценивает. (К тому же, он знает, _как_ он выглядит. Со всем этим хай-теком, зеркала ещё не перестали производить. А даже если и перестали бы, _то_ , как на него реагируют люди каждый день, иногда по несколько раз на день, неизбежно даже без зеркала натолкнуло бы его на мысль, что он – та ещё горячая штучка). Данное разглядывание выглядит вполне _заинтересованным_.

Ничего из этого не является сознательными, внимательными и связанными мыслями, как это может показаться постфактум. Это просто одно наблюдение за другим, все вместе складывающиеся в единую картину: внезапное заключение, как сумма в чеке, высвечивающаяся на кассе. Он даже не регистрирует это на сознании, выбирая правильный план действий, анализируя полученные данные. Стив просто думает на ходу, как часто ему приходится делать. Он начинает действовать.

Хотя, обычно, на задании ему не приходится действовать подобным образом. Но эта тактика кажется ему довольно эффективной, когда он приподнимает свою голову и легко проводит своими мокрыми от речной воды губами по губам Солдата – это даже никакой не поцелуй, он слишком измотан, чтобы вложить в это простое гладкое прикосновение губ хоть какую-то страсть.

Он поднимает руку и проводит ею по бедру Солдата, дальше по его торсу, нежно и намеренно: так, чтобы в его намерениях невозможно было ошибиться. За всем этим антуражем безумного убийцы, обтянутого в черную кожу и ремни в стиле БДСМ и прочего, он знает, что Баки это тоже чувствует. Он чувствует напряжение и движения мускулов там, где его пальцы касаются Солдата.

Солдат реагирует не сразу – просто позволяет ласкать себя, абсолютно при этом не двигаясь. (С другой стороны, он не пытается ударить или заблокировать Стива, так что это можно считать за плюс). Но его дыхание  ускоряется. И вот он уже на Стиве – буквально на нём, сокращает всю дистанцию между ними и прислоняется к нему своим телом. И, да, _на нём_ : Стиву конечно перепало несколько смачных поцелуев, до и после того, как он превратился в сосульку, размером с взрослого мужика, но ещё никогда к нему _не присасывались_ так интенсивно, никогда не держали так, как будто боялись, что он убежит до того, как все его красно-бело-голубые прелести успеют как следует облапать.

Стиву кажется, что всё идет хорошо, будучи в надлежащем состоянии, чтобы позже сдать отчет, даже после всего, что с ним случилось. Ему даже интересно было бы посмотреть на Вдову на его месте, соблазняющую своего друга детства/будущего убийцу в боевой обстановке, делая его неспособным противостоять и оказывать непосредственную смертельную угрозу, и добровольно сдающимся. И не просто сдающимся, разоруженным и уязвимым, но к тому же ещё и мурлычущим как котёнок, прижимающийся к Стиву так, как будто готов порвать на куски любого, кто попытается отобрать его новую любимую игрушку. Просто интересно, получилось бы у неё?

xxx

– Так возвращаясь к твоему Хуёвому Поступку – так отныне мы будем официально называть его, да, Капитан? Станет ли он теперь частью инструкции по одобренным рукопашным приёмам в боевой обстановке? Или же нет, – задумчиво размышляет Тони, – так как приём был выполнен с участием члена?

Первое собрание после появления Солдата, и Тони, как обычно, отрывается по полной. Но Стив пытается сохранить каменное лицо, насколько это возможно, и продолжает делать заметки на своем планшете.

– Тони, если тебе кажется, что это может пригодиться тебе, внутри твоего костюма Железного Человека, то называй это, как тебе, блин, хочется. Можешь даже испробовать это приём в бою, – сухо отвечает Стив. – Теперь, может, вернёмся к более насущным делам? Проникновение в Трискелион? Уничтожение хеликарриера или даже двух? Забыли уже?

Всё равно, что работать _с детьми_. Клинт задирает свои ноги на стол и пускает бумажный самолетик прямо между глаз Стива.

– Да ладно, Кэп. Мы просто хотим поподробнее узнать о том, как тебе удалось привлечь на свою сторону твоего парня. Ну, то есть, учитывая, что большинство из нас считало, что ты – девственник, ну или _я_ считал, что ты девственник. Вообще-то, я разрывался на этот счет между предположением, что ты либо дал обет безбрачия, либо это было чисто супергеройским решением ради карьеры. Сестра Стефания, ты меня просто поразила данным поступком, даже если хуй и не был задействован. Я даже не уверен, что Нат смогла бы завалить его, заманить, извини, то есть захватить, так, Нат?

Потом он, прям как девчонка, взвизгивает, резко и высоко, когда его задница ударяется об пол, потому что Наташа выставляет ногу в сторону под невероятным углом (этому её, скорее всего, научили в балетной школе) и выбивает из-под него стул.

– Я смогла бы, – фыркает она. Он задел её профессиональную гордость. Никогда не пытайтесь задеть профессиональную гордость Наташи – это урок, который Стив усвоил на данном примере.

– И вообще, где он сейчас, Стив? – спрашивает Брюс Бэннер, облокачиваясь на стол с видом парня, который на что _угодно_ готов, лишь бы обсудить тему здоровых отношений, как будто он _вот настолько_ далёк от того, чтобы предложить свои профессионально засвидетельствованные услуги семейного консультанта с отработанной до мелочей профессиональной симпатией. – То есть, вполне очевидно, что вся эта ситуация не могла бесследно сказаться на нём, и так как ты привёл его, ему, наверное, не терпится последовать по твоим профессиональным стопам…

– Прямо не разлей вода, – подпевает Тони и внезапно замолкает. По последовавшему недовольному взгляду видно, что Пеппер только что толкнула его ногой под столом.

– Но, – смело продолжает Брюс, – немного настораживает, что, несмотря на все наши усилия и ресурсы ЩИТА, он продолжает то и дело ускользать и сбегать от нас. Насколько хорошо ведётся слежка во время таких его вылазок? Достаточно ли её для того, чтобы нам быть уверенными, что ГИДРА вновь не завербует его?

– Да не парься ты, – медленно тянет слова Сэм, подмигивая Стиву. Стив решительно пытается не обращать внимания и не отвечать на подмигивание. – Парень пойдёт на всё, чтобы завоевать сердце любимого. Он всегда возвращается: потому что у него кое-что тёплое, к чему возвращаться. Не так ли, Стиви?

Стив закрывает глаза, «Не на кого нельзя положиться» – думает он. Все норовят подъебнуть.

– Но чем он тогда занимается? – настаивает Брюс, всё ещё выглядя обеспокоенно. – Если он постоянно ускользает за периметр ЩИТА, не должны ли мы приставить к нему больше агентов, чтобы избежать очередного инцидента?

– Подумай вот о чём, Кермит, – подсказывает Клинт, поднимаясь с ковра и садясь обратно на стул. Он выглядит немного помятым, что, в общем-то, приличествует парню, чью задницу регулярно надирает на тренировках Чёрная Вдова. – Помнишь ту запись с камеры наблюдения, которую крутили по новостным каналам несколько дней назад? Ограбление магазина Тиффани? Приглядись к ней повнимательнее. _А потом_ приглядись к правой руке Капитана. Догоняешь что к чему? Может быть, бриллианты и лучшие друзья девушек, но, похоже, наш мародёр в маске считает, что военному _больше_ подобают сапфиры. Выглядят более стильно и не так выделяются в толпе, так? А ещё подходят Стиву под глаза.

Вот чёрт. И теперь все – все, кто не знал до этого, а именно все, кроме Наташи, Клинта и Сэма, которые поклялись держать это в тайне – пялятся на него, словно он из семьи Кардашьян. Стив нервно убирает руку под стол, и тут же раздаются протесты. Такие громкие, что он сдается и снова достает её, машет в разные стороны немного, чувствуя себе невообразимо сконфуженным. Но при этом всё же чувствуя собственническую гордость. Примерно так же, наверно, чувствовала себя пещерная женщина каждый раз, когда её мужчина приносил домой особенно внушительный кусок бронтозавра. Не то, чтобы чувство собственничества очень уместно в данной ситуации, учитывая, что кусок синего пламени на его правой руке – это раскалённый, словно только что из жерла вулкана, драгоценный камень.

Охи и вздохи разлетаются по столу, все хватают его руку и чуть ли не пускают слюну на неё, внимание просто ошеломительное, одновременно в равной степени восхищаясь и осуждая его.

– Ты никогда не даришь _мне_ сапфиры, – обиженно вздыхает в сторону Пеппер Тони. – Хорошо бы тебе как следует подсуетиться ко дню Святого Валентина. Это я так, кстати.

Пеппер отвлекается от своего телефона и морщит свой маленький, покрытый веснушками носик.

– Скажи ему, Стив, что рубины тебе бы больше подошли.

И она снова переносит всё своё внимание на телефон, с видом женщины, которая сегодня уже внесла достаточный вклад в обсуждение темы.

– Этот подарок при ухаживании достоин руки, – грохочет Тор. И если грохот может быть хоть немного мечтательным, то его – именно такой. – Я бы никогда не отверг воздыхателя, который проявил такое глубокое почтение и уважение ко мне, с полным пренебрежением ко всем сопутствующим опасностям. _«Что за мужчина»_ – написано на его красивом лице.

– Почему оно вообще на твоей правой руке? – с недоумением спрашивает Брюс. – Нет, подождите минутку, что я спрашиваю? Почему оно _вообще_ на тебе? Почему ты не вернул его в магазин? Почему ты всё ещё не вызвал копов и не донёс на этого бывшего маньяка-убийцу из ГИДРЫ, живущего среди нас, а теперь ещё и воришку? Почему… почему… – он бросает свой допрос и начинает стучать лбом по столу.

Стив знает, что ответить. Хотя его ответы и не очень умные, но они у него _есть_.

– Он, гм, расстроился, когда я снял его, – сконфуженно бормочет он. – И оно на правой руке, потому что он надел его на мою левую руку, но, то есть, мы не помолвлены, или типа этого, блин, но я надел его обратно, на правую, и оно его успокаивает, и… Гм. Наверно, мы всё же должны вернуть его. И объяснить ему, что это нехорошо. Ну, грабить ювелирные магазины, и всё такое прочее.

– Да ты что! – насмешливо восклицает Тони, параллельно хватая ручку, транспортир и еще какую-то штуковину со стола и пытаясь перестроить их в модель Мыслителя Родена: сборы команды никогда в достаточном объеме не занимают его внимания. – И, отвечая на твой вопрос, мой Прелестный Зелёный Гигант, – добавляет он, тыча половинкой сломанной ручки в Брюса, – мы не собираемся сдавать Баки Барнса Нью-Йоркской Полиции, потому что а) думаешь, они могут справиться с Зимним Солдатом? И б) думаешь, у них получится не подпустить ГИДРУ к нему? Плюс, в) не особо важное это дело, если даже ГИДРЕ всё равно. И г) если Роджерсу не интересна данная пассия, которая крадет роскошные камни, лишь бы завоевать сердце своего суженого, а потом, может быть, отправляется с ним в путешествие со скоростными погонями в стиле Бонни и Клайда, с несколькими охотниками за головами у них на хвосте и копами в придачу, и жарким сексом в мотелях, тогда я просто возьму Барнса себе.

– Нет, не возьмёшь, – лихо отвечает Стив на автомате. Не то, чтобы он знал, что собирался так ответить. – И кто говорит, что мне он не интересен?

Вот блин. И теперь точно все смотрят на него.

– Что ж, – задумчиво говорит Сэм, тоном человека, который уже потратил некоторое время на обдумывание данной ситуации. – Обычно, я бы предположил, что если парень решается на вооруженное ограбление, чтобы убедить своего любимого отдаться, тогда это определенно наводит на мысль, что вышеупомянутый любимый, на самом деле, не отдался. Пока. Или я не прав, Капитан?

Словно жаркое летнее солнце после полудня: каждый натренированный взгляд всех пар глаз в комнате прожигает в нём дыру. Но он – Капитан Америка, он не должен лгать. Даже умалчивать. Не то, чтобы в данной ситуации у него было много пространства для манёвра.

– Гм, отвечу – _нет_ , – бормочет он. Он опускает глаза вниз, на стол, и его лицо начинает гореть так, как будто кто-то включил обогреватель на полную. – То есть, это было бы непрофессионально… и неэтично… вполне возможно, неблагоразумно…

Наташа смотрит на него с открытым ртом. Он никогда ещё не видел такого неприкрыто потрясённого взгляда, практически человечного, на её всегда холодном кукольном лице.

– Серьёзно? – резко вскрикивает она. – Сначала ты облапыпаешь парня, потом вы обжимаетесь, катаясь в грязи на берегу реки, пока у него совсем в голове разумных мыслей не остаётся, и он прибегает в ЩИТ сдаться, бросает свою миссию и предает ГИДРУ, – повторяю ещё раз – он _предаёт_ _ГИДРУ_ – организацию, которая совсем не знаменита тем, что прощает своих агентов за нарушение приказов – и потом… Ты всё ещё не отдался ему?

– Ну, – начинает Стив, внезапно запнувшись. – Звучит и вправду не очень, когда ты так это описываешь.

Тони качает головой из-за стола, не веря своим ушам.

– _Вот_ что я называю хуёвым поступком, – говорит он.

Клинт что-то бормочет насчет «Капитана Динамо», когда дверь в конференц-зал пикает и открывается. Хотя все, у кого есть к ней код доступа, уже находятся в комнате. Заходит Солдат, выглядя довольным, сгибает свою металлическую руку и смотрит на неё. Похоже, на ней у него установлено какое-то оборудование, помогающее ему взламывать около девяноста процентов всех замков, дверей и сейфов: у Тони так и чешется вскрыть её. Но ему абсолютно не хочется, чтобы этой рукой ему вскрыли череп, поэтому он пока не особо настаивал.

Теперь все смотрят на Солдата: кто-то – с необоснованной симпатией, по мнению Стива, боже, он же _не убил_ никого – и это даёт ему время на передышку. Только вот Солдат ни на кого не смотрит, кроме Стива, как будто он какой-то почтовый голубь, или что-то типа того. Наташа – единственная, кого он удостаивает своим вниманием, проходя мимо её кресла, попутно обмениваясь с нею чем-то похожим на грубые русские ругательства. И тут же, сразу же, плюхается прямо на коленки Стива.

К чему, в общем-то, Стив должен был бы уже привыкнуть, после всего. Но это не так просто.

– Эй, приятель, – вмешивается Клинт, откидываясь в своем кресле: как будто неудовольствие, высказанное Нат, его _ничему_ не научило. – Не то чтобы твоё присутствие на стратегических совещаниях не приветствуется, и всё такое – но, может ты лучше, эээ, – здесь ведь достаточно кресел, так? То есть, может, отдел по реквизиту ЩИТА и испытывает некоторые финансовые проблемы в отношении ракет класса «земля-воздух», но на офисные кресла у нас денег пока хватает, так?

Солдат ему не отвечает: насколько известно самому Стиву, кроме него самого, он в основном только общался с Наташей, и очень редко с Брюсом во время медицинских осмотров за последние пять дней, с тех пор как он капитулировал и перешел на сторону ЩИТА. Он просто отводит руку назад и показывает Клинту средний палец, пытаясь при этом поставить Стиву засос в качестве приветствия. Что ж, он определённо хоть чуть-чуть, но понимает американский английский.

Тишина немного настораживает. Не то чтобы кто-то из них, а главным образом, Тони, не может вспомнить и понять каково это, когда любовные дела начинают влиять на их жизнь. Но это – совершенно никуда не годится.

– Новая миссия Зимнего Солдата – забраться в штаны Стиву Роджерсу, – делает наблюдение Сэм. Стив слишком занят, пытаясь сдержать Бака, чтобы как-то возразить ему.

– Что ж, сердцу не прикажешь, – бормочет Тони, расслабляя галстук. Кажется, ему становится немного тесно вокруг его козлиной бородки. Становится жарковато? Да, кажется, всем становится жарковато. – Или, как мне хотелось бы перефразировать, члену не прикажешь. Наверно… может мы… Пожалуй, мы должны попытаться разобраться со всеми пунктами повестки сегодняшнего дня? – его голос звучит неуверенно. Зимний Солдат всех отвлекает. Теперь он пытается просунуть руку под рубашку Стива, при этом жарко и страстно шепча на русском ему на ухо определенно, безусловно, по удачному стечению обстоятельств, абсолютно точно что-то непонятное для Стива. (Наташа… Наташа краснеет? Что же такое нашептывает Баки, что заставляет Наташу краснеть? О, Боже.)

– Так будет мудрее всего, – соглашается Тор. Даже он выглядит заведённым. – Товарищ Роджерс, мой брат по ЩИТУ, может быть, мне помочь тебе выйти из этого затруднительного положения? Если желаешь, конечно?

– О, Боже, да, – стонет Стив, выбрав при этом не самую лучшую фразу. Похоже, Солдат знает достаточно английских слов, чтобы понять, что она _обычно_ означает. И ему нравится то, что он слышит. Ну, судя по тому, как он теперь с удвоенным усердием лапает Стива, затруднённо дышит, и тому, что происходит с шеей Стива, на которой уже почти не осталось сухого места, с всевозрастающей уверенностью можно заявить, что он считает Стива сочным куском окорока, который он не прочь заглотить целиком.

Данная затея внушает опасения, но Тор – мужчина, который, благодаря своей комплекции, может сойти за двух человек, – всегда до этого справлялся с любыми заданиями. Он встаёт – может быть, немного медленнее, возможно, с чуточку меньшим рвением, чем когда ему предстояло сразиться с читаури и безумными роботами – и подходит к Стиву. То, как он, приближаясь, поднимает руки, явно передаёт его намерение поднять Солдата со Стива и – ну – переместить его куда-нибудь.

До того, как он успевает что-либо предпринять, Стив чувствует – вместо всего безобразия с языком и пугающей попытки пометить его чем-то вроде эмблемы Солдата – еле уловимую вибрацию низкого и злобного рычания у своей шеи. Тор замирает. Никто не винит его. _Все_ замирают. Воцаряется мертвая тишина.

Тор тихо садится обратно на свое место, никто не винит его, _ни капельки._

– Ах, может, мы тогда перейдем к следующему пункту. Никому не тыкать медведя палкой, окей? Мы просто… – Тони жмет на ссылку на его встроенном экране, вылезшем из скрытой панели из-под стола, стараясь изо всех сил _не обращать_ внимание на происходящее.

Ничего не выходит. Никто не обращает на него внимание. Наташа пронзительно вскрикивает, и все смотрят только в одну сторону, определенно не в сторону Тони.

– О, Боже мой! Это же мишка Тедди! Стив, он принес тебе плюшевого медвежонка Тедди! Он _точно_ ухаживает за тобой!

Да, Наташа пищит. Но это Клинт, кому удается облечь в слова её живой чувственный восторг. Все они – все, кто сидит за круглым столом – пристально разглядывают маленького десятисантиметрового плюшевого медведя с ленточкой, завязанной вокруг его округлого животика. Есть что-то жутковатое в том, как игрушка зажата в металлической руке Солдата: во всем сочетании маленького подарочного медвежонка для влюбленных и убийственной технологии ГИДРЫ с её нечеловеческими блестящими пальцами, впивающимися в шею и искусственную потертую задницу медведя. Послание на сатиновом сердце гласит: «Я ТААААААК СИЛЬНО ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ»… или «ТАК… СИ… БЛЮ… БЯ», из того, что можно прочесть из-под захвата Солдата.

Солдат не слушает. Он слишком занят перенесением всего своего внимания на ухо Стива. Даже Стив не особо обращает внимание на отклонение от темы в их разговоре. Он слишком занят, напряженно разглядывая Солдата уголком глаза, наполовину потрясённый, наполовину возбужденный.

Но вот Тор обращает внимание. Он нагибается вперед для того, чтобы разглядеть медведя, выглядя при этом сильно заинтригованным.

– Подумать только, какой роскошный подарок для возлюбленного, мой друг, – произносит он. И лесть, похоже, срабатывает, когда он нерешительно – И это Тор! – протягивает руку, и металлическая клешня расслабляется и позволяет взять мишку.

Тор очарован. Сюсюкаясь с ним, он протягивает медвежонка всей собравшейся компании.

– Только гляньте, благородный медвежонок, вы принесли послание о любви и братстве между двумя сердцами! Воистину, – добавляет он мечтательно, – я вижу, что такой подарок, такой потёртый трубадур кройки и шитья, может растопить самое чёрствое сердце. Быть может, даже сердце моего брата.

И это забавно, как мысли всех собравшихся сразу же обращаются к Локи, даже если бы последняя фраза и не была бы сказана вслух.

– Знаешь, Тор, ты можешь написать на сердечке что угодно, – решается встрять Наташа, глядя на него осторожно и оценивающе. – Ты можешь заказать его даже с надписью “Люблю Тебя, Мой Мишка-Братишка”. Ну знаешь, если хочешь.

Тор ей на это ничего не отвечает. Но он, задумавшись, вежливо кивает в её сторону, тем самым показывая, что он её услышал, понял и всё обдумает.

– Ну что ж, теперь понятно, что я буду дарить всем на День Святого Валентина, – восклицает Тони жизнерадостно. – Взлохмаченного медвежонка с надписью “Стреляйте в Ядовитую Стрелу” для стрелка, ещё одного с надписью “Поцелуй Меня, Обними Меня, Убей Меня Нежно” для Чёрной вдовы, “Щедрая Доля Пламенной Любви” для Пеп…

Он внезапно замолкает, когда Солдат резко выставляет руку назад (и да, он всё ещё занят «делом»), причем под таким углом, что никакая рука из плоти и крови не может так вывернуться. Он выдёргивает медведя из руки Тора (чьи пальцы, к счастью, остались на месте, поскольку он держал его на ладони, как будто собираясь скормить лошади). И следом, пытаясь найти руку Стива на ощупь, слишком занятый, чтобы оторвать голову и найти её глазами, он всовывает в руку Стива это толстое, плотно набитое, состоящее из маленьких клочков ткани любовное послание.

Стив безмолвно принимает его. И кивает – с закрытыми глазами, что может быть признаком радости, смирения или неверия, кто знает.

– Хорошо, сотрудники ЩИТА, – следом говорит Тони, наблюдая за ними. – Мы переносим данную встречу в ближайшую кофейню. Или к ларьку с шаурмой. Поскольку я не могу гарантировать, что _здесь_ не дойдет дело до шаурмы. Дадим им побыть вдвоём.

Стив даже не пытается защитить свои попранные права: так будет лучше для всех них. И ребята, команда: они встают с мест и выходят в один ряд из комнаты для совещаний, улыбаясь и кивая ему, немного сконфуженно – большинство из них, – стараясь при этом не смотреть Солдату в глаза. Который всё ещё шепчет Стиву на ухо что-то, что, кажется, пригвождает на месте ошеломлённую Вдову, когда она проходит мимо.

Она останавливается, задумавшись. Потом решает перевести, предположительно, для его же пользы:

– _«Я знаю своих хозяев, и что они снова придут за мной. Но ни одному из них не будет дозволено притронуться даже к волоску на твоей голове, любовь моя. Я убью их всех»._ Это то, что он говорит, – добавляет она услужливо: и тут уже удаляется, пока Солдат бурчит свои одобрение и благодарность.

Клинт, что, в общем-то, для него не характерно не бежит сразу за ней. Вместо этого он подмигивает Стиву.

– _Вот_ что нужно написать на плюшевом медведе. Только вот, всё не поместится на сердечке. Может только последние четыре слова.

– Спасибо, Клинт, – слабым голосом говорит Стив. – Я, правда, не уверен, что кто-то такое купит.

Но их, наконец, оставили в покое – или, по крайней мере, вдвоём – и, похоже, это по душе Солдату. Если, конечно, можно считать одобрительным знаком то, как он в акробатическом прыжке сразу же атлетически запрыгивает на коленки Стива. Он всё ещё говорит по-русски: что-то определённо неодобрительное, судя по тону, одновременно играясь с волосами Стива и прижимаясь к нему, и Стив чувствует себя безнадёжно несчастным (Это отнюдь не единственное, что он сейчас чувствует. И тем не менее, Баки никогда не прижимался к нему так, никогда не хватал его руку, чтобы поцеловать, никогда не просовывал руку под его рубашку, чтобы на ощупь пересчитать кубики у него на животе. Только в его фантазиях, он делал это. Стив мог бы остаться безучастным – если бы его не трясло из-за интенсивности ощущений, которые слишком неистовы, что у него даже немного сносит крышу, и он не был бы такой безнадежно послушный, пока Солдат трогает его то здесь, то там, пытается получить лучший доступ, покусывая и лаская, испытывая пределы того, что Стив может ему позволить – но тогда ему пришлось бы быть кем-то более совершенным, чем сверхчеловек).

– Я знаю, ты знаешь английский, – говорит он Солдату, пытаясь звучать неодобрительно, как строгий руководитель. Стараясь при этом не задыхаться и не дрожать. – Ты говоришь по-английски с Сэмом во время сеансов. Ты говоришь по-английски на поле боя. Это не важно, Баки ты или нет, Солдат знает английский язык, и еще полдюжины других языков. И это неправильно, мы _не можем_ , солдат.

На это он получает шквал вопросов, всё ещё непонятных и неодобрительных, сопровождающихся прикосновением пальца к его соску. (Швы его рубашки уже остались в прошлом, как и они сами, Стив и Баки, и Пегги, и Воющие Коммандос, и Говард, и всё прочее старьё).

– Если ты не Баки, – говорит Стив, чувствуя, как его лицо разглаживается и расслабляется, думая как сильно он сейчас похож на деревенского дурачка. – Если он где-то там, возможно, но не в состоянии что-то предпринять… то всё происходит не по согласию…

Солдат неодобрительно цыкает, и это понятно на любом языке. Затем, хватает руками подлокотники кресла и сползает на колени. Ему хватает четырёх минут, чтобы без всяких слов окончательно победить в этом споре.

xxx

Утром все собираются на общей кухне Башни Старка, и Солдат готовит ему завтрак и кофе. (Он не уверен, является ли это, в данном случае, частью его стратегии ухаживания. Он также настаивает на том, чтобы заранее дегустировать всю еду Стива, так что это может быть скорее частью стратегии _«не доверяй никому», накорми Стива так, чтобы он лопнул, но печенья с карамельной начинкой не считаются «едой»_ ) _._

Даже на выходных, нечасто все появляются на общем этаже для совместного завтрака. Но сегодня Тони приходит последним, образуя полный комплект. Он появляется через кухонную дверь, весь потный, зевая после продуктивной ночи в лаборатории, в ушах всё ещё гремит на девяносто децибелах последний зажигательный куплет “Whole Lotta Rosie”, и ему, в расслабленную и податливую руку, тут же вставляют чашку кофе. Это делает грозная металлическая клешня, отчего его на несколько секунд немного передёргивает. Но он не жалуется, поскольку Дубина и наполовину не делает такой хороший одноплантационный кофе. Он просто делает несколько глотков и садится рядом со Стивом.

Который выглядит также потрёпанно, как он себя чувствует. Судя по засосам, спускающимся по его шее, всё ниже и ниже, и (край его майки задран наверх) ещё одному на его животе тоже.

Тони начинает напевать: но не AC/DC.

– Ватерлоо, – щебечет он, не попадая в такт. – Вот и всё кончилась при Ватерлоо, Я потерпел поражение, ты выиграл войну… Так что, полное стратегическое уничтожение? – спрашивает он. – Солдат достиг поставленной цели, смяв на своём пути все разногласия и узкозадые возражения?

Они смотрят на Солдата, который совсем не пытается ничего скрыть – ну почти все. Уж точно полстола: Клинт и Нат, и Тор, и Сэм, хотя Брюс и занят написанием кода для своего веб-сайта, посвященного Улице Сезам, Профессору Протону и науке для детей, а Профессор Селвиг, приехавший к ним на выходные, подбадривает его голосом Графа Дракулы фон Знака. Солдат готовит у плиты, переворачивает блинчики, подходит к ним и швыряет целую груду на тарелку Клинта. На нем розовый фартук с рюшами с легендарной фразой «KISS THE COCK» для дислексиков. Моргните, и вам покажется, что там написано «kiss the cook», только вот внизу ещё добавлено уточнение «LICK THE DICK» мелким шрифтом (Скорее всего, этот фартук принадлежит Тони. Кто ещё может купить такое?) К тому же, он надет поверх его обычной, как всегда чёрной, военной готической формы. Его лицо украшает выражение тихого самодовольного триумфа и несколько засосов на шее тоже.

Стив вздыхает. Но на самом деле, он не выглядит раздражённом.

– Не трепи мне нервы, Тони. Или хотя бы встань в очередь. Ты думаешь, что ты первый, кто додумался сказать что-то?

Сэм осторожно, но внимательно изучает его с другой стороны стола.

– Но он всё ещё Солдат, так ведь? Никаких ночных озарений. Никаких воспоминаний из прошлого, как он в детстве играл в бейсбол, или каким был твой любимый ингалятор от астмы; никаких мрачных анекдотов из эпохи Депрессии о том, как вас били монашки, или как вы дрались за последнего зажаренного таракана?

Тут Стив получает свои собственные блинчики (горка гораздо больше, чем у Клинта), поданные с Нутеллой, банкой арахисового масла и бутылками с сиропами, которые Солдат с грохотом ставит около тарелки. Металлическая рука оказывается на его плече – миссия выполнена – играется с его порозовевшим ухом, проходится по волосам. Стив не поднимает глаза, просто смотрит себе в тарелку. Его лицо разглаживается, сражённое лаской, и на нём появляется выражение блаженного покоя, нежности, и в то же время грусти.

– Нет, – говорит он тихо. – Это всё ещё Зимний Солдат. Никакого намёка на Баки. Ничего.

Нат, как настоящий прагматист, продолжает поглощать свои блинчики. С набитым ртом она тыкает вилкой в маленького кузена Медвежонка Баки, сидящего с другой стороны от тарелки Стива, рядом с бутылками с сиропом.

– Что ж, – говорит она. – Хорошо. У тебя есть любовник и защитник, который уничтожит всё, что может угрожать твоей безопасности. И камень на пальце, и плюшевый медвежонок. У него есть дом, и никаких кураторов, связывающих его и глумящихся над его мозгом, тёплая постель и горячий любовник, а ещё компания и семья. Он влюблён, у него есть настоящее и будущее, и он приносит пользу, спасая мир, что может быть лучше? Большинство воспоминаний всё равно неприятные, кому они нужны. Скатертью дорога.

Непохоже, что Стив верит во всё это. Не вся печаль смывается с его лица, когда Солдат наклоняется, целует его в бровь и возвращается к плите.

Но он улыбается Нат, берёт рукой с синим камнем своего мишку: любому покажется, что он примирился с неизбежным.

– Всё нормально, Нат. _Я_ всё помню. Моих воспоминаний хватит на двоих, – наконец говорит он.

**Author's Note:**

> У этого фика есть продолжение: **[To Be My Lawful Wedded Super-Soldier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5544650)**


End file.
